


Second Chance

by Yukina1314



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bullying, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukina1314/pseuds/Yukina1314
Summary: Tragic events seems to always happen throughout Peter Parker's life. Peter is on the edge at all time and Tony Stark is his last straw he hold on until Tony took the suit. Would Tony be able to fix Peter before too late?





	1. After Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time trying to post something. Since this is the first time I post a non finish work, I have no idea would I ever be able to finish this. Also English is not my first language, so please don't hate my grammar. Deadpool may or may not appear, I have no idea yet since I want to focus on Tony and Peter.

Peter's POV  
  
Tony Stark has been Peter's childhood hero way before he became Iron man and way before he saved Peter in the Stark Expo. He is the light that shine through Peter's heart to help him in overcoming all the bad things that throw to him in his life. Peter never dreamed of being acknowledge by his hero given to the state he is in, but fate gave him the chance. Tony Stark entered his life and the suit that made by him for Peter Parker is more than just the symbol of trust and approval to Peter for what he tries to achieve. Never did Peter knows that it can all be that fragile as a dream and now everything is gone. He tried his best to save the ferry, he truly did. He wants to be recognize for his effort to be anything. It is not his fault that the ferry can't be save and he is not the one who tore the ferry apart, yet this fact and his effort are all being ignore. After returning the suit and the conversation between him and May, Peter can't seem to find a reason to live anymore. Being Spiderman was an escape to who he is and all the unfair treatment which are the things he can't change. The approval from Mr. Stark is the last thing that weight him down.

'What's the point on keep going?' Peter asked himself in repeat.

He wished on that point that Mr. Stark has never found him. Maybe he will die sooner in this job without Mr. Stark, but it hurt less knowing you are just a disposable tool to your hero. All this lead to only one conclusion that everyone around him suffer. First his parents from plane crash, then Uncle Ben being shot, Aunt May lost her husband and burden with an orphan, and not to mention his friends. If Peter Parker's life is just a curse then so be it as he made up his mind to give up everything, both life and Spiderman. What Mr. Stark told him rewind like a broken record in his head. He could never be better than Mr. Stark given how he is broken way before being Spiderman. He finally comes to the sense that Mr. Stark only care about Spiderman since the beginning, not the useless Peter Parker. If that spider never bit him, Mr. Stark wouldn't even care who he is. Peter feels sorry for leaving May alone after Ben, but he has enough and can't go on anymore.   
  
Peter planed to finished this after homecoming since he doesn't want to ruin the mood with the news of his death, and who knows Vulture is the father of his date. Every words that Vulture told him about Mr. Stark stab him to the heart because they hit too close. When the building falls on him, he honestly didn't want to get out and just die right there. The only problem is he can't, not before he tied up all the loose end of his first and last job. After he is done he smiles at the thought that after today, he can finally let go with one thing less to worry. He won't feel hurt or anything at all anymore after he gone through his plan.

It's been a few weeks since the ferry accident, and Peter has tried to call Mr. Stark to say sorry which he even text Happy a hundred times until all come to this point that he stops. That's why he just leave a note instead of calling after Vulture is captured. Peter's metabolism would make it harder for him to success in what he plans to do, hence he stopped eating a couple days ago and this weaken his body way faster than normal teen. Nothing matter to him anymore, and yet Peter think he should at least leave a note for May and Mr. Stark. He wants to give the web formula and his body (as if they could even find it after he is done) to Mr. Stark for experiment. Maybe the scientists in Shield could figure out how the spider change him, and give this power to someone who worth more than him. This is the last thing he could give to this world. Peter uses some of his last remaining strength to clean up his room, before heading to his final destination.  
  
Currently he is sitting at the edge of some tall structure next to the water. His mind tells him to do it, yet he really wants to hear Mr. Stark's voice one last time before the forever silence. Maybe he can leave a nice message to tell Mr. Stark that this is the solution to his never ending problem, and this is not Mr. Stark's fault. Peter knows Mr. Stark would blame himself for not able to save him which in the end no matter how he is angry or annoy by Peter he is still a hero. What Peter thinks is that Mr. Stark did nothing wrong in made him face the truth for he worths nothing more than a backup tool. Peter can't stop his finger and before he realized he press the call button. He thought he deleted the number, guess he only deleted contact to Happy and mistaken it to be Mr. Stark. What happened next is unexpected which instead of voicemail, Tony Stark himself pick up the phone.

"I am a busy adult and get no time to mess around with you, so speak now or hang up!" Tony yelled.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark. I know what I should do and don't blame yourself for this. It's time for me to go. You can do whatever you want with my body after I am gone, Goodbye and thank you, for everything." Peter speaks nonstop then hangs up and smash the phone.

That's how he plans to go, swallow a bottle of pills which took from a drug dealer that he fought before, cut his arms then shoot a web to his neck and the structure. Jump as the force should break his neck and kill him instantly. Suppose the web fluid melt in a couple hours that his body will fall into the water and wash away. This would help May saves money if there is no body for a funeral. To be honest it would be easier to end it with a gun, yet that would take him a while to get one with the equipment he has now. He didn't even let himself to heal properly after Vulture, so no he doesn't have the strength for that. He is sure one of these would kill him for even one fail the other would work, he would die one way or another.

* * *

  
Tony's POV  
  
Tony is starting to panic as the call end before he could say a word. He is too busy to do damage control for the robbed cargo Peter stopped that he doesn't realize it is Peter who call. He didn't even contact Peter yet, as he is still trying to figure out what to say to the kid, and he just messed up. He yells at Friday to call back, yet the call is dropped. He summons his fastest suit and rush to the last known location of <strike>his </strike>the kid. The kid gets a bright future ahead of him, and he can't even imagine what it would be like if he is gone. Peter has became his sunshine and he just igones and kick the kid out of his life. This is something Tony recognized when he come to his sense after he is out of his anger. Peter takes an important part in his heart before he notice. He would not admit it that he is afraid the kid might die not due to responsibility, but he cares and couldn't live without him. Peter has not been trained at all, and in this rate that he pushes himself he would be kill very soon. Peter has already swallowed the pills, and now putting two crimson red lines to both of his arm. His spider sense seems to warn him when he notice the sound of the the iron suit from a distance. He hurried himself as he shoots a web to his neck, and that's when Tony Stark lands behind him while begs him to stop before he jump.

"Stop, Peter! We can talk this out." Tony yells just as Peter disappeared from his sight.

This is Peter's mistake that he is too dizzy due to the drugs as they burn fast in his system, and too hurry which he didn't want to be save, he forgot to attach the end of of the web to the structure yet. Peter hits straight to the icy cold water and lost conscious within seconds. Tony screams as he saw the kid fall, and he jumps right after hoping to catch him in time. Yet the sound of splash like glass broken against floor will forever burn into his memory right at the moment the kid hit the water.  
  
"Friday find Peter." He ordered while tears spilling under his mask.

"Boss, a weak signal is detected. . ." that's all Tony needs to dive in to grab the kid and immediately fly back to the compound.

"Scan for life signal." Tony tries his best to stay calm for the kid.

"Weak pulse detected. There is no breathing as four ribs are crack and one punch his lung. Along with that there is internal bleeding. Drug and self inflicted injuries are also detected in his stomach and both of his arms. Head bone is shattered and how it affects the brain is still unknown. He also broke his leg, it is advised for immediate medical attention or he only get ten minutes at best."

"Call the whole medical team to be ready at the med bay and put every single energy to speed up."

"It is not advise. . ."

"I don't care! Speed up!"

Tony reaches the compound as he destroys everything that stand in his way to the med bay. By the second he puts Peter down, Peter's heart gives up as it appears on the monitor of the suit and Tony's world stop.

"Save him! I don't care whatever it takes!" Tony screams before Rhodey comes out from nowhere to knock him out. By the time he wakes up, the first thing he does is jump out of his bed looking for Peter.

"The kid survive." Rhodey said while holding Tony down. Tony stop and look at Rhodey.

"He barely make it with his healing ability which didn't help much due to malnutrition, not sure when would he wakes up though."

Alive, the kid is still here, he could still make it up. Wait, May! What should I do? Tell her I almost kill her nephew? She would not allow me to see Peter again.

"Boss," Friday interrupts his thought, " May has called five times asking for Peter." Oh, God!

"Call May."

"Stark, help! I know you fired Peter for his internship, but he left a note and he's been acting weird since homecoming. I don't know where he is right now! What if something happened to Peter?"

"May, Peter is at my place. Though he is not in a good condition by the time I reached him. I will send a car to get you." The call ends.  
  
Tony's heart sink when he sees Peter attached to a thick tube to help him breath, and a lot of different machines and IV drops to monitor him. He holds Peter's hand as he whispers come back and sorry in repeat. May walks in with shock as she sees how her poor baby is hurt and suffering. Tony leads May to sit down then talk.

"I am sorry May. I never realize how bad Peter's situation is and I rip him off his internship saying he didn't deserve it. I hurt him in the worst way and after I realized what I have done. I focused on work instead of go straight to him."

"It's not your fault." May pauses for a second. "Ok, not totally. Even though I never consider you a good role model for Peter, your existence made he hold on longer. His depression existed as early as the death of his parents. Besides being bully at school and the unpleasant event that happen when he was young, the accident that killed Ben almost took Peter too. I am not the reason that he stays, but you are. You just don't know how much he looks up to you."

Tony shook a bit when he heard there was an accident in Peter's life that he is not aware of before he speaks again.

"Yet I stupid enough to push him over the edge. I should know I shouldn't talk to him while being hot head."

"Don't blame yourself, not now if you really want to fix it. Be there when Peter wakes up, he needs you more than anything."

Tony doesn't dare to reveal Peter's secret as Spiderman, not only it is not his secret to tell, but May would definitely takes back her comments and kick him out of Peter's life which he can't stand that.


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up, but he forgets someone important.

One month has passed, and Tony has almost never left Peter's side. He ignores all mission calls or his basic needs which cause Pepper to personally drag him out to just eat and take a decent shower for the smell. After he read Peter's note for him, all the light is like being cast out that he can't see any hope in fixing their relationship. May gave it to him saying she has not read it due to respect for their privacy. The loud sound of bidding wake Tony up as he sees Peter open his eyes. He calls the doctor to come as he try to calm Peter down.

"Friday, dim the light to 50%." Tony speaks in hurry.

"Hey kid, it's fine no one gonna hurt you."

"Who. . . who are. . . you? Where is. . . Aunt May?" Peter said with a shaking voice for he hasn't spoken nor drank any water for a whole month.

Tony froze for a second as he feels like he is gonna pass out, but he stay strong for his. . . the kid. Doctor come in and tells Tony to step aside. The tear is threatening to spill out at the terrible thought that he doesn't even dare to imagine.

"Seems like everything works fine and most external wounds are heal." The doctor said.

"Thanks. . ." Aunt May thinks this as a miracle.

"Wait, Peter what is the last thing that you remember?" Tony asked.

"I just got home and Aunt May said something about I apply for scholarship, and someone I can't seem to remember. He is sitting on the sofa. I am sorry, but I can only remember a blurry face."

The scary idea is confirmed, the kid forget about him.

"It's okay, get some rest. I will come back later. Doc can we have a talk?" With that Tony exits the room.

"What happened to the kid?"

"Well, Mr. Parker hurt his head seriously upon the hit of the water. It is hard to tell what side effects have cause amnesia, but I need further examine before I could conclude."

"What if he just forget one person along with any memories that person involved, is that possible?"

"Well if that's the case, then I believe it would have nothing to do with physical injury, but a mental one. The exist of that person may have cause him unbearable pain that his brain decide to eraser the memories that have anything relate to that person in order to protect the patient. Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" Tony's face turn pale at the idea that the kid has to erase his memories to escape.

"I'm fine. Is there a chance for him to regain memories?"

"That depends on the patient, I would advise one step at a time. Some remember within days, but some never remember. Mr. Stark?"

"I'm fine. . ." Tony murmured as he turns and walk away.

It's too late for Tony to understand how much Peter means for him. He has already hurt Peter too much that Peter's body needs to cut Tony out of his life in order to survive. Tony doesn't know what he could do to ask for forgiveness or if he ever want Peter to remember. It is a selfish idea that pops up in his brain, which he could rebuild and fix everything from the start if Peter never remember. The kid might not admire him anymore, but that's okay. All he wants right now is the kid to be safe and happy. He almost get the dangerous idea of locking up the kid so that he won't get harm by anything including the kid himself. He thinks and think until he orders Friday,

"Search for information about amnesia that cause by mental and all informations about Peter." Tony doesn't know at that point that what he is going to find would haunt him for the rest of his life, if not for the jump.   
  
It like a never ending nightmare on a loop for Tony as he looks at the report. Became orphan at a very young age, got adopt, being raped (Tony hates this word more than anything in the world at this point) by Skip at nine, got bully in school by most of his school mostly Flash, got bite and got power, Ben's death right after. . . It's a long list of fuck up for such a short life. Any one of those are scary things for anyone not to mention his is just a kid. Peter is only like what? Fifteen? Not even an adult should have experienced these shit. Tony's vision turns red by the time he read about Skip. He suddenly wish Peter could forget more than just him, but everything that have ever happened together. He also takes mental note in taking care of Skip and Flash. Paying them a visit of a life which include knocking the death door. Tony throw those thought aside when Friday announce that Peter is asking for him. He runs to Peter's room and sees him sits up from his bed with a smile.

"I am sorry sir. I am feeling better now, so when can I go home? I can't afford these treatment, but I would do anything to. . ." Tony only tells Peter he was in an accident and nothing more.

"Stop, you still need to rest and don't even worry about the cost. I am not making you to pay for anything."

"But sir. . ."

"You can call me Tony, I have told you that and don't think I am doing this out of pity or you being a charity case. You may not remember, but you are the best intern I ever have. So consider it as benefit which I have never pay for your work anyway."

"Are you really sure I am an intern cause S.I. never take high school for intern."

"Well you are more like my personal inten, but let stop talking. You still need rest to heal even with your enchanted healing." Peter shock when he heard the word enchanted.

"What?"

"I know who you are kid. Why do you think we met at the first place."

Things start to seem a bit more sense now for Peter. Tony just make Peter laid down before he walk out again. Amnesia could be very tricky, any tiny little thing could trigger the memory. Tony gets no desire for Peter to remember again after some deep thought he has done through the day. Tony starts to think about building Peter a more durable suit. Now that Peter forgets him, there is no doubt the kid would go out trying to save the world again. The kid is so pure that he always put other before himself, and this dangerous behavior scares Tony as he doesn't want to ever think about losing the kid. He also has to get rid of Vulture, the bird guy Peter has mentioned wanting to steal his weapons. He got a list of reasons in why, but one of the main one is Toomes knows who Peter is and Tony can't risk to let this information out to hurt the kid.  
  



	3. Nightmare and Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tony and Peter have nightmares that bother them.

Tony has barely got any sleep when Peter was in comma, and he sleep even less when Peter wakes up. He doesn't only have nightmare of the attempt and what if Peter doesn't make it. He is also worry if the kid would sneak out, feeling guilty for not able to keep New York safe. Peter would convince himself that he is heal, and go out in risk of getting even more injuries. Pepper is very worry about Tony's health and she is about to tell Rhodey to give Tony a shot of sedative to get him to sleep for a couple hours. Tony buried himself inside his lab and run by coffee when he is not in Peter's room. A sudden alert from Friday brings Tony back to reality when he is told Peter is having a very bad nightmare. Tony ran to Peter's room and before he even sees the door, he heard screaming from a distance. He ran faster and sees Peter holding himself into a ball as he is in middle of a panic attack.

"Peter, wake up! Whatever it is it's not real. You are safe here!"

"M. . . Mr. . . Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, it's only me here."

"It was scary. I don't know what happen, but I was buried under tons of rubbles and no one hear me yelled for help, and. . . and there is this bird guy who tried to kill me." Bird guy? Vulture! What has he done to <strike>his</strike> the kid!

"It's okay, you are safe with me." Tony desperately convince himself that it is true for the kid is safe with him.

"Don't leave me alone, please. I can't" Peter face turned red as he is asking a billionaire to take care of him.

"Of course, Pete. I won't go anywhere if it's for you."

Tony decides to start calling Peter 'Pete' instead of underoos as in helping Peter to improve his self confidence and the first step in fixing their bond. Peter still calls him Mr. Stark, and it's okay. At least he asked Tony to stay, one step at a time. Tony falls asleep for the first time in days in peace with no nightmare by the side of Peter.   
  
On second day, Tony wakes up in Peter's bed and the first thing he sees is Peter's face being even more red than yesterday. Peter comes to his sense when he woke that he basically asked one of the most powerful person on earth to comfort him like a baby last night. Peter search for the identity of Tony after he gets his hand on a computer which is a few days after he woke up.

"I. . . I am so sorr. . ."

"Let's have pancake for breakfast, you can help with the egg."

Tony stops Peter for there is nothing he needs to apologize about. Tony didn't have a good sleep for a while now, and last night was the best sleep he has in weeks. He tried to smooth the atmosphere by suggesting breakfast.

"Or if you don't want to we can order whatever you want with Friday."

"Pancakes are fine, thanks." Tony knows what the thank is direct to and he decides to not respond upon that.

"How about we go shopping to get you some furniture for your room today? You can get anything you want and don't worry about the price. Then we could just work in the lab and have movie tonight."

"Sure, but you already gave me so much. Even more than I deserve and I am just an intern."

"Don't say that, Pete. You deserve anything, and you are much more than just an intern."

Tony bought the tower back as it is closer to Queen and he offers May and Peter to move in which he plans to give them a whole floor. May wants to refuse, but Tony uses Peter's condition and mental health as hint that he can offer better help in Peter's recover. Despite everything, May wants the best for Peter so she eventually agree. She then talks about rent, but Tony refuses to take any saying it's part of his responsibility for Peter to be on this spot. That just an excuse as Tony would even pay for Peter to stay and never get out of his sight.

There is also another problem that he doesn't want Peter to be out of this tower alone to where he can't see through Friday or Karen, but the day Peter needs to go back to school is getting closer. Tony pulls some strings so no one knows about why Peter absent, and Peter manage to catch up with the works send to him. Problem is the school requires certain attendance and Peter is about to reach the limit of being off school. Tony knows for a truth that Peter's level is above college that he could just skip at anytime. He could just homeschool and gets even more from Tony and Friday. No matter how much Tony wants to homeschool Peter, he knows Peter needs his friends and other other human interaction.

He is working on a bio tracker and a watch that works like a phone except it is recording all the time. This let Tony knows what actually happen at school even when Peter tries to hide any problem from him, which Peter certainly would do so as he refuses to bother Tony. He needs to get rid of Flash and his gang before Peter gets back. Tony also work on putting Karen into Peter's new Stark phone which the last one broke during the attempt. He changes Karen's memories, so that she can't slip out what actually happened to Peter, especially the whole ferry incident. Tony has determined to bury the truth with him if possible.  
  
Tony took Peter to some shops that come with no price tag incase Peter being an angel again worries about wasting his money. Cause come on, he is Tony Stark the billionaire. He destroyed his suits for firework, and he simply gave away a suit to Rhodey so it just one Peter who never really asked for anything. How much can he cost him? Even for the suit that is given to him, he never asked for it at the first place even though he begged to keep it later on.

They walk past the lego store after their trip to some high end furniture store, and Tony could see Peter's eyes shine at a set of limited edition Star Wars set. Peter stands for a while before he turns to leave. Tony understands that like said before because how hard May works to meet the end for rent and bills, Peter never asked for anything they can't afford. He didn't ask for more food despite how much his body needs it since the bite.

"Hey Pete, it's a couple hours since breakfast. So how about we get some snacks before lunch?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark. I could wait until lunch."

"No, you don't. I know about how your metabolism works, and you didn't eat much this morning."

"I got like five pancakes and a whole plate of bacons and eggs. That's a lot for a normal person."

"Here's the thing, you are more than just normal and the portion you have? It's barely anything and I give it three hours to burn out at most in you rate. So no argue. Let just get some churros and ice-cream form that store."

The store located just right next to the street and Tony decides to give Peter a surprise. He tells Peter to go order alone while he waits aside in the name of avoiding public attention, and cause chaos. Tony runs back to get the lego set thinking Peter would be fine for a few minutes with all the trackers he secretly installed. If Peter ever gets too far from him, he would notify by his glass.  
  
Turn out Tony is wrong because all within those few minutes he walks away, Peter meet his worst nightmare again since he was nine, Skip. Skip is just there right next to him.

'How would he be here? Isn't he suppose to be still serving time or move away?' Peter internally screams.

Peter begs to whoever out there that Skip would not recognizes him. He could feel Skip staring at him and he panic.

"Hi, you look kind of familiar. Have I seen you before?" Skip asked.

"N. . . no. I don't think so." Peter lied.

"Really? You look like a friend I have, I haven't seen him in years. Well I kind of looking for him that I think we can have some fun together like before. He is a smart boy, and I used to call him Einstein."

Peter froze at the word "Einstein". He wants to walk out and run, but he can't move.

"Hey Pete! Get our order yet?" Tony comes back without realizing the tension.

"Pete? As in Peter? Are you sure we have not meet before, in case you don't remember I am Skip." Upon hearing that name, Tony smile changes to the one that use for handling media.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but he got into an accident couple months ago and his memories are messy. He still needs to rest and we should go now."

The anger is burning inside Tony, but seeing the face of the kid he knows it is not time for that. What he needs to do is get them out of there now. "Oh, maybe we can exchange contact. I've looking for him for a while." Skip knows who Stark is, everyone knows. He only thought Peter is another plaything to this guy.

"No need, I will contact you once he got better."

Tony holds Peter by his side and doesn't bother to get the food before they walks out. Happy is already waitting out there as Tony texted him through his glass while having that unpleasant conversation. They hop in and Happy start driving right away. Happy doesn't ask what happen, but he could tell it is serious. He would talk to boss later which is important for him to know as he is assigns to protect Peter and drive him to school. Right now he would leave them alone as he pulls up the screen.

"Hey, Pete it's okay now. You are safe."

"Skip. . . he is not suppose to be here. When did he get out? I . . . I thought his family moved out of state." Peter is about to have panic attack.

"Kid, relax! Follow my my breathe if you hear me, okay? In, one, two, three and out, one, two, three." This continues until they reach the tower and Happy helps in carrying the abandon lego bag up the tower.   
  
After Tony helps Peter changes into something comfy, he lead him to sit on the sofa.

"Okay change of plan. No lab today, we can just sit here watch movies and order take outs. If you want we can also build some legos." Tony pulls out a box from the bag and shows it to Peter.

"Is . . . is that?"

"Surprise!"

"But how? This set cost like a whole month of rent!"

"Well I notice how your eyes shine when you stare at it. Knowing you won't just say you want it, so I just go get it as a surprise."

"It's too expensive! I can't have it!"

" Well, since I am not returning it. It is going to trash. You sure you don't want it?" That is not a choice, but Tony knows Peter needs a reason to accept the gift.

"Okay, I get it thanks Mr. Stark."

"I've told you to call me Tony. Stark is too formal, and it makes me feels old." Peter finally smile and laugh a bit.

Turns out they just watch movie for the rest of the day. Tony decides that since lab time belongs to him, then lego time should be Peter with his friends. Peter would be sad if he remembers that later. By the time they almost fell asleep. Peter finally speaks.

"Thanks for saving me today. There's something I want to tell you about that guy. . ." Tony already know who Skip is, but he decide not to stop Peter.

"He used to be my babysitter. Back than, I don't really have friend. Not like I have much now, but. . . He called me Einstein, saying I am a smart boy. Anyway, one day he showed me all these pictures telling me to play a game which is. . . recreating the image." Peter shook a bit with the flashback.

"I said I don't like it. He said a good boy should follow the older command and adults would hate me if I disobey. He kept calling me Einstein as he pulled down my pants and. . ."

"You can stop, Pete. No need to push yourself." Tony doesn't want Peter to hurt himself or remember any of these in so detail.

"I promise you won't see him ever again." Tony sound so final.

"Killing is illegal." Peter worries for what Tony would do.

"What? Why do you think that? Besides that trash doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

"Uncle Ben has considered this to be the permanent solution when he found out, but I don't want anyone other than Skip go to jail for me."

"Okay, I promise you there will be no death involve." But I can push him to extreme close remain unsaid.

Peter finally asleep, Tony carefully pulls himself out of the warm cuddle. He loves Peter cuddle so much, but there are a few calls he needs to make to keep Peter safe away all those monsters. Tony mocks himself as he thinks he is one of those monsters and the worst one for pushing Peter off edge, and still selfishly wants to fix things.


	4. School and Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally have to go back to school, nothing bad could happen. Right?

Today is the day Peter returns school. Tony asks if Peter wants to stay home for a few more days since Skip happened.

"You sure you want to go back today?"

"My attendance is really bad and if I still want to stay with my scholarship, I have to go today."

"Okay, you know you can call and come home at anytime if things don't feel right. You don't have to worry about that dumb scholarship or school record. Promise me, okay?"

"I would be fine. You are too nervous."

Tony stands there as he watches his kid (he gave up his insist) going down the elevator. He walks back to his lab and immediately calls Friday to pull up the monitor. He then start on get rid of the works that have piled up ever since he ignores everything that is not Peter relate. The works could only delay so long before Pepper locks him up to finish the work and this would separate him and the kid until everything is done. Pepper understand the situation Peter is in, yet they still need to run the company which in this rate even Pepper would collapse under this amount of works. If Tony hurries and finish most of the works, then he can spends as much time as he want with Peter once he gets home.

Everything seems fine until Flash appears. If you ask how can the cam in Peter's watch see so much, it's because this 360 angle cam is developed by Tony himself at the price of a few days sleeping to tune it to perfection. Tony only allows best tech on Peter which he has no plan on letting Peter knows, also he hacks all school cams.

Wonder what happened to Skip? Well Tony has framed a couple of first degree crimes on Skip, so what few remaining chance for him to get a decent life is all gone. He also kind of sent the Shield to kidnap him with hints on giving him no mercy. Tony doesn't know what facility Skip is being send to and he doesn't care how his fate ends up as long as he stays out of Peter's life forever.

Why didn't he get rid of Flash? Well if he takes action now at the time Peter goes back to school, Peter would realize there is something wrong and knows Tony has been spy on him. Tony doesn't want to risk in scaring his kid away. That doesn't mean he didn't do anything against Flash. Tony has already make sure no decent college would accept Flash especially MIT. He also cut almost all career path for him, yet he leaves military alone. He doesn't mind to have more soldiers to defend the country, and he knows someone like Flash who hates being ordered around would have a hard time. All Tony waits for is a chance for him to kick that kid off school. He knows Flash father donates a lot of money, yet he can gives more. He already sent a more than generous donation to the school account, so this gives him the power to have the final say.  
  
Flash voice comes through the speaker.

"Hey, Penis. Where have you been all this time? I though the school have finally realized what an idiot you are and kick you out."

Tony is burning since he heard this jerk called Peter Penis, but there is nothing he can do yet at this point which he hates this feeling of powerless.

"Just got into accident and need rest for recovery. Please just leave me alone." Tony can see Peter's heart rate is raising.

"Really? I thought you use some dumb lies like interning for S.I. like you used it all this time. To be honest when will you admit that you lie for attention cause who would want someone like you."

"Just shut up." Flash pushes Peter to the locker.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that, or else I will make sure you have a miserable day." The bell rings as Flash finally let go of Peter.

Tony can't seem to focus on his work anymore when he continues to hear Flash teasing Peter in class. By lunch, Peter sits aside with his lunch box. Tony has personally make sure Peter has bought his lunch as first Tony doesn't trust the food school provide, and second that portion is barely enough to even be snack for Peter. Tony has made it one of his personal goal to never let Pete hungry again. Just as everything seems to work fine a plate of food has spill above Peter's head and gets him all sticky and wet.

"Opps, sorry my hand has slipped." It is Flash again with his gang.

"Well since you've got so much food in your box, you won't mind sharing with us right?"

Before Peter could say a word, Flash takes away his whole lunch box in the name of sharing. Tony knows Peter needs food more than anyone, and this act that Flash has pulled put Tony's temper right on the breaking point.

Peter walks into the restroom to clean himself when Tony texts Peter asking if school is fine, and Peter just replies him everything works well. Peter is just like that. He never tells other his problem, and he just let other think he is a brat while burdening everything onto himself. Just right then Flash comes in and sees the newest custom Stark phone Tony made for Peter.

"What is that you are holding? I never seen that model of Stark phone before. Either it's a bootleg or you stole it cause you are too poor for such phone. Hand it over."

"No, it is given to me by Mr. Stark. It has new unpublish features in it, so technically it's business secret and no way I would give you that."

Flash throws a punch to Peter's face and kicked him in the stomach. Peter falls onto the floor while Flash keeps on kicking him until there's a sound of bone cracks. Right then some teachers run into the restroom and stop Flash.

"Flash, you go to the principal office now! Peter, take it easy we are getting you to nurse office."  
  
Within half hour, Tony rushes into the school. The staffs can't stop him because he is in Peter's emergency contact even they thought it is a mistake.

"I want to know why the hell my kid has got beat up at his first day back!"

"I am sorry to interrupt," Principal stops Tony, "but since you are the one that contact us about this. Care to tell us how you know Peter is in trouble." Tony doesn't like that tone.

"There is a heart rate tracker in Peter's watch, and it warns me when his heart rate gets too high. That is when Karen, an A.I. on his phone which is necessary for he is my personal intern, sent me live video of this kid beat the hell out of my Peter. I gave these equipments to him since he got into accident while interning in my lab, and it is my responsibility to check on him. You should know this kid right here tried to steal Peter's phone which can be consider a S.I. property as he is also testing it. That is a crime that I can sue and put him in jail despite being a minor. I hope you understand what should be done to keep the reputation of your school."

"Well, since this is the first time record on fighting . . ."

"You call that as fight?"

"Beating and his father donation to school I think suspension for a week plus detention for two. . ."

"No." That is when Flash's face gone pale.

"I want him gone. We all know this is not his first time, and it just never mark on record. Also fact check, I am the largest sponsor of this school and you can check the account. I can keep on sponsoring until Peter graduates as long as this kid is out of this school."

Principal silences for a few seconds before speaking again after balancing the pros and cons.

"Well then, I am sorry Flash. I need to contact your father to come."

Peter has no idea of the storm out there in the principal office as he is still resting and wonder how did they know. When Tony walks in to pick him up, the dust is settle. No one knows what happen to Flash and his gang, all the students only knows they are never seen in the school again.


	5. Spiderman and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally goes out to be Spiderman again. Just as everything seem to go peaceful, a storm is coming.

Tony uses the same explain he gave to the principal when Peter asks about it. Peter has suspected, but he decides to let it go. Whatever happens to Flash is something that Peter would not approve. Peter is too pure for that and Tony makes sure he would never knows the dirty tricks. Maybe one day Peter would need to know these tricks for the survival of the company (yes Tony has planned for Peter to inherent, only if he wants), but it is all still too soon for that.

That night Peter asked Tony to go out as Spiderman.

"You are still in no condition for that, New York can wait for a bit more."

"Please, it is more than just people who needs Spiderman. I need Spiderman. I need him to stop my thought from falling to the dark side."

Tony knows exactly how that is in first hand. Flash back of Peter crying about how without the suit he is nothing still echoes in his ears.

"Alright Peter, comes back before nine or no school tomorrow."

Tony knows Peter relies too much of his own existence on this identity, and that is something he needs to fix.

Everything has gone too well for weeks after Flash that no one seem to remember May is also in the tower. So when May goes to Tony to talk about co-parent, Peter crash in by flying through the window with his suit on. He pulls his mask off when landing which is terrible for the time being.

"Peter? What the. . . "

"May! You shouldn't be here at this time."

"Explain how long have you two been lying on me!"

"I got bite by a spider during a field trip and Spiderman is helping the community."

"You don't get it! I am not mad because of you being Spiderman. I am mad because you lies and hide it from me. The one who raised you, one who you should trust! So what am I supposed to do if you hurt being out there and I know nothing on where to find you? Just wait for the police call me like Ben? I need to be out of here."

"Please don't go, May. I am sorry."

"I need time to digest everything and I believe you are in good hands. I might come back after I calm down. Right now, I am sorry too." May walks down while Peter just break down on the floor. Tony runs to him and hold Peter tight until the storm is gone.  
  
It's been a week since May, and Peter's condition has gone done from good to bad and now worst. School is stop until further notice because Tony has a say in it.

Peter can't separate with Tony anymore even for a while or else serious side effects would appear as in trouble breathing, unable to identify what is real, and so on. He now calls Tony dad which is called out by mistake in the beginning, but since no one remind Peter for that it goes on. Tony is more than happy for being call dad by Peter, yet he knows Peter is not himself right at that point. His reality is a total mess with dream of what if and everything has gone down in spiral.

The only time Peter is able to separate with Tony is the time he goes out as Spiderman because he is not Peter Parker when he puts on the mask. Tony is desperate to try every way to get Peter happy again, and at some point Peter finally break.

"I shouldn't be here." Peter suddenly throw out a bomb to Tony while they cuddle on the sofa.

"What? Pete what do you mean?"

"I am no good to anything. No one wants me. Everyone around me is either dead or hurt as if I am a curse, if you keep getting close to me you will get hurt too. Also I am burdening my problems on you, I should leave."

"You are not curse and you never burden me. I love you and I do not only want you, I need you kid. There is no way I will leave you alone out there."

"What I mean in leaving is as in leaving life. If I just stop then nothing will be hurt anymore, and I won't be hurting anyone else." Tony freezes as the memory of Peter last attempt appear about half year ago.

"No, there is no way I am letting you do that. I don't care if it means saving the world."

"Tony please let me do this, let me be happy again." Tears continue to drop from Peter's face.

"I would give you anything in the world but that. Just, if you gone it will breaks me and I might follow you for that." Tony is dead serious on this.

The only death Tony would ever accept is the one cause by old age. The conversation drops with silence that follow.


End file.
